Traffic Engineering (TE) may solve a congestion problem caused by load imbalance. The TE may dynamically adjust traffic management parameters, routing parameters and resource constraint parameters through monitoring network traffic and load of network elements in real time. Accordingly, a desired network running state may be achieved, network resources may be optimized and the congestion problem caused by load imbalance may be avoided.
Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) TE combines a MPLS technology with the TE, and performs resource reservation through a Constraint-based Routed Label Switched Path (CRLSP). In this way, network traffic may bypass congested nodes so as to be balanced. The establishment of a CRLSP not only depends on routing information, but also satisfies other constraint conditions such as bandwidth and an explicit path.